You're Not Alone
by FriendshipsRock03
Summary: Kim is bullied and she is tormented to her breaking point. Can three unlikely friends come together and support her, but will she trust them? ONE-SHOT for #Projectbeautiful.


_**AN: This is an one-shot that I've decided to make for #projectbeautiful. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It**

* * *

**Kim's Pov:**

Here I am, sitting in the rain with my knees drawn up against my chest. My arms are wrapped around my legs as tears stream down my pitiful-looking, brown eyes. My body feels numb from the coldness out here, but mostly it's stiff from the pain that I've endured. Everything feels numb and broken.

"Kimberly, you need to come inside before you catch a cold." My mother says to me in a worried tone, "Do you hear me, honey?"

Yes, I can hear her voice, yet I don't move an inch.

Yes, I should go inside, but I...I cannot find the strength to move.

_~Flashback~_

_I'm walking through the crowded halls of Seaford High, on my way to my next class. A girl trips me by sticking her foot in front of my ankle, catching me off guard. That's when I fall flat on my face and my folders go flying, my papers landing in all directions. _

_"What was that for?!" I yelled at the girl who, now, I recognize is Lindsey. _

_"You're such a klutz." She laughed._

_That's when I lost it and punched her in the face, but what I didn't know was she had a hidden weapon in her pocket. The small knife cut my cheek, leaving an intense burning sensation, spreading through my skin, and eventually making it to my skull. Lindsey had cut me._

_I fell back on my knees, holding to my bloody face. It hurt so bad that I couldn't move. I felt paralyzed._

_The police were called and I pressed charges against her. After that, I had to get fifty stitches to sew my cheek back together._

_~Flashback Ended~_

It's been a month since the attack, but the memories are still here, floating in my mind. Even after all this time, I still can feel that moment, when the blade pierced my skin. I can still feel the pain, coursing through me. I could've been seriously injured, if she had aimed for my neck.

No, the torture hasn't stopped. Lindsey's friends call me names and hide my things, when I'm not looking. At first, I didn't care, but as days went into weeks, their bullying began tearing me down. I...I don't ever want to go back to school again.

My own friends have abandoned me. They don't want to be seen socializing with the 'slut', the 'tramp', the 'crazy nutcase'. Those are all my nicknames, given to me by the bullies. And now, students that don't even know me are calling me names, and avoiding me. Everybody hates me.

"I thought you might need this." Says an unfamiliar voice.

There's a boy standing in front of me holding an umbrella and my folders. I've never seen him before, but he looks nice.

"Where did you find them?" I ask, my voice cracks. Ugh, I guess mother was right. This rain is making me sick.

"I seen Donna throw them in the trash afterschool." He replies, kneeling beside me, covering me with the umbrella.

"Thanks..." I pause, uncomfortably.

"You must be Kim. I'm Jack." He smiles, holding out his hand.

"How do you know who I am?" I demand, accepting his warm handshake.

"Everybody is talking about you." Jack answers my question, causing me to flinch because everybody is, no doubt, talking bad about me.

"Aren't you afraid to be seen near me like the rest of the kids?" I ask, rather harshly.

"I don't care what other people think." He says, genuinely, "What those people are doing to you is wrong and I can't just sit around, and watch you crumble. You're a beautiful girl with tons of potential to do great."

"How do you expect me to ignore them?! I already didn't care in the beginning, but, eventually, it got to me!" Now I'm yelling. I don't want to yell at the handsome boy, but I...I have so much built up rage inside me that I explode. Great. Now I'm going to end up irritating the only person that seems to care about me.

"I know you have it in you. Give those bullies the cold shoulder and they'll quit bothering you. They like seeing you suffer; that's what fuels their interest in tormenting you." Jack responds, placing his calming hand on my shoulder, "You're not alone. Together, we can overcome them."

"You and me?" I smile.

"You and me." He smiles, lightly kissing my stitches.

Jack's kiss felt magical. The moment his lips touched my cheek, I felt sparks fly all over my body!

**The Next Day...**

I'm in geometry class, taking notes on today's lesson, when this girl throws a paper wad at my face, hitting me directly in the eye. Luckily, it didn't hurt. Anyway, I just smiled, looking down at my notes. Normally, I would turn in my chair and glare at her, then later feel depressed, but I was incredibly happy. I had the cutest boy in school as a friend.

"Hey, slut... I was aiming for your stitches." The girl whispered, so that the teacher wouldn't hear her.

I had to bite my tongue just to stop myself from cursing at her. Her getting a reaction out of me would only encourage her to bully me more, so I remained silent in my chair with a huge smile on my face; only because I kept remembering Jack's voice and his kiss. He was constantly on my mind and I was yearning to kiss him on the lips, but that would probably mess up our friendship.

"The tramp is banging Brewer." Whispered a boy to the girl who just hit me.

I was milliseconds from exploding! But I had to be calm and let this blow over. Who cares what they think about me?

"Heeey, tramp. You're a waste of space."

That done it. A tear streamed from my eye.

"Why don't you leave her alone?!" Yelled a tall, lanky boy. That was Milton, the class genius. I didn't know he had a voice because, he had always been super quiet in all our classes together.

"Shut it, nerd." The boy growled.

"No, you shut it." Jerry snarled. Wow, what is this world coming to? Bad boy Jerry Martinez standing up for Milton? Their paths have never crossed before.

"Jerry, my man... Why you snapping at me?" The boy asked, trying to sound cool.

"Everyday you bully Kim and now you're picking on a nerd. That's low, man." Jerry replied, "No offense, Milton."

"None taken." Milton said, "I'm proud to be a nerd."

I didn't know that more people cared about me. I just assumed everyone was against me, but now I can see and feel the love. Honestly, I don't know where I'd be without Jack, Jerry, and Milton. Before I found out I wasn't alone, I was in a dark place in my life. I had no energy do anything, but now I feel stronger than ever.

After class, Jack met me in the hallway, and we walked together.

I'm definitely not alone.

* * *

_**AN: **__**I wrote this one-shot after I got bullied a few years ago. I still have a scar on my face from when it happened, but unlike Kim, I had no one to help me. I'm fortunate to have such a supportive, loving family.**_

_**We are all beautiful inside and out.**_

_**~Rebecca**_


End file.
